star dust
by miablue835
Summary: finn and jake are siting at home when they here an explosion. they meet a new princess ! but will finn put her in danger?
1. star dust

finn and Jake herd a big exslposion seem to come from the candy then PB called and said that she had a surprise ,but to come later because her sis just got in consciousness so she had to go to the hospital she also said she'd explain her sister once they got there so it took about two hours it wasn't a surprise.

**PB'S P.O.V**

It was 6:00 in the morning and noisy voices could be herd through the kingdom

"Hold sill!" I said.

"OOOCWH !"

"I told you no to play with the nail weapon !" I exclaimed.

"OH GLOB ,OH GLOB ,OH GLOB!"

"Sis you need to stop I'm done ,just no nail weapon or else no mercy!" I yelled.

I herd a knock on the door, it was peppermint butler. "Finn and Jake are waiting." he said "oh yes we will be right down there" I replied. he bowed then left.

**Finn's P.O.V**

Me and Jake waited out side the door. Finally after two minutes of yelling Pb came out. "hey guys !" she said. " ya you called us?" I said. I looked over to Jake then back at her." Did you guys know i have a sister?" she continued."and she's human." At that last part I fainted. I woke i saw three people standing over me: PB , Jake , and a girl she looked cute she had blond hair ,(like Finns) blue eyes, peach skin, and wore a blue dress, that went a little bit above her knees . I a woke groaning." I had this weird dream about another human-?" when i looked at the girl i screamed. "He's loud for a hero..." she said. That stopped me . " Only reason why I'm yelling is because your human!" I said. she blinked. "And it's not like _your _one." " I am one see..." I took of my hat to show her,and she fainted.


	2. one hot human

**OK I'M BACK! THANKS FOR READING... BACK TO STORY.**

* * *

I woke up to find big bunny dude staring at me, did he just say human? weird but he's _CUTE!_ Anyway what happened : OK he said human i passed out ,oh so I'm good. I got up."OK bunny human boy you proved your point." my head hurt . I looked at him oh my glob such a _CUTIE!_ I couldn't help but to stare at him.I looked away when he looked at me . _'I'm not going to fall head over heels for a guy !'_ I thought ."finn!" Pb yelled." I was hoping you two could go alone and study the enchiridion ?" she smirked. EXCUSE me? alone?fuck no!  
"sure!" he looked at me ."let's go to your house." i blinked. then blushed."OK.'_great a sex attack this is nice now I'm a hot girl one of a kind.'_ I thought.

when we got to my shed he closed the door ,took of his hat,and sat down.I looked at him " are you doing?" i asked. he looked at me .CHARMING!" nothing." i looked at him. I bit my bottom lip . Wow he's hot.I sat down by him. Awkward moments is just what I needed to end the day . I saw him staring at my back side . I blushed . He studied me ,and I studied him . He looked different without his hat. His blue eyes ,blond hair . He looked like a popular boy you'd find at school."You OK?" he said. i looked at him for a moment then quickly looked away." Yes..." I said. Still looking at me, he pulled my beret out my hair. My blond ,combed hair fell down my side bangs covered my right eye ."what the heck man!" I turned deep pink. I looked at him and he turned deeper pink than i did. " Sorry I ...sorry" he looked down to the floor. A wave of sorrow washed over me. " Hey it's OK actually , I like this style !" I said . I haven't worn this style since i was six when mom died. "oh math" he said still staring at my back side . I looked at him ."If you wanna see it up close just say so." I said. He smiled. "really?" he said putting his hands on my waist . i put my hands on his neck."aren't we both 13 ? " I asked in a cute little voice . " yes ." He yelled. "wait are you drunk ?" he added. i looked at him ."what? no." I said. "OK cuz we are only 13."he continued. "and it's not he-" I kissed him . " I know already." i said . we fell on the bed. Well me on the bed him on top of me . He supported his weight with his hands ,and kissed me with the blankets over out heads.


	3. heck of a night

sch


End file.
